jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Asayake no Starmine
|Cover = starminereg.jpg |Japanese = 朝焼けのスターマイン |English = Starmine of the Sunrise Glow |Cover2 = starminedvd.jpg|DVD Edition starmineani.jpg|Anime Edition |Caption = Regular Edition |Caption2 = |artist = Imai Asami |released = June 3, 2015 |genre = J-pop |label = Aniplex |type = Single |Last = Venus no Harmonia 14th Single (2014) |Next = BABYLON ~ before the daybreak 16th Single (2015)}} is the 15th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Asayake no Starmine (朝焼けのスターマイン) #Sunny Place #Kurogane (クロガネ) #Asayake no Starmine (朝焼けのスターマイン) -off vocal- #Sunny Place -off vocal- #Kurogane (クロガネ) -off vocal- Anime Edition CD #Asayake no Starmine (朝焼けのスターマイン) #Sunny Place #Kurogane (クロガネ) #Asayake no Starmine (朝焼けのスターマイン) -off vocal- #Sunny Place -off vocal- #Kurogane (クロガネ) -off vocal- #Arashi no Yoru ni (嵐の夜に) (TV Anime "Plastic Memories" Mini-drama) #Asayake no Starmine (朝焼けのスターマイン) -anime ver.- Limited Edition DVD #Asayake no Starmine (Music Video) #Asayake no Starmine (Music Video -Making-) Anime Edition DVD #Ring of Fortune (TV Anime "Plastic Memories" Opening Movie (Non-credit)) #Asayake no Starmine (TV Anime "Plastic Memories" Opening Movie (Non-credit)) Lyrics Asayake no Starmine |-|Japanese= はぐれた君を探してたよ　呼びかけた声かき消されて 僕が握りしめたその手は　震えていたね ふたりの想いが　戻せない時間抱きしめ　高く飛んでくよ 万華鏡空にきらめいて　君がぎこちなく微笑んでて　愛しさ溢れてゆく 光が解けてくその前に　心から願うんだ　この瞬間を　永遠に忘れないようにと 時計の針が進み　僕の笑顔が強がりだと 抱き寄せた君に見抜かれた　夜が明ける前 募ってく想い一秒ごとに焼き付けて　星空に綴ろう 光の環を指に通して　君は嬉しそうにはしゃいでて　世界は輝いてる 魔法の時間が過ぎ去っても　誓い合った絆は　この胸の中　いつまでも生き続ける 数え切れない　君との日々　振り向けばほら　スターマインのよう　鮮やかに 朝焼けは虹色　祭りの後ただひとり　君の余韻に浸る ぬくもりを抱いて歩き出すよ　この奇跡にありがとう いつの日かまた　巡り会えますように 万華鏡空にきらめいて　君がぎこちなく微笑んでて　愛しさ溢れてゆく 光が解けてくその前に　心から願うんだ　この瞬間を　永遠に忘れはしないと 遠く　咲き乱れてる　スターマイン空彩る |-|Romaji= Hagureta kimi o sagashiteta yo　Yobi kaketa koe kaki kesarete Boku ga nigiri shimeta sono te wa　Furuete ita ne Futari no omoi ga　Modosenai jikan daki shime　Takaku tondeku yo Mangekyou sora ni kirameite　Kimi ga gikochi naku hohoendete　Itoshisa afurete yuku Hikari ga toketeku sono mae ni　Kokoro kara negaunda　Kono shunkan o　Towa ni wasurenai you ni to Tokei no hari ga susumi　Boku no egao ga tsuyogari dato Daki yoseta kimi ni minukareta　Yo ga akeru mae Tsunotteku omoi ichibyou ni yaki tsukete　Hoshi zora ni tsuzurou Hikari no wa o yubi ni tooshite　Kimi ga ureshisou ni hashaidete　Sekai ga kagayaiteru Mahou no jikan ga sugi sattemo　Chikai atta kizuna wa　Kono mune no naka　Itsu made mo iki tsuzukeru Kazoe kirenai　Kimi to no hibi　Furi mukeba hora　SUTAAMAIN no you　Azayaka ni Asayake wa niji-iro　Matsuri no ato tada hitori　Kimi no yoin ni hitaru Nukumori o daite aruki dasu yo　Kono kiseki ni arigatou Itsu no hi ka mata　Meguri aemasu you ni Mangekyou sora ni kirameite　Kimi ga gikochi naku hohoendete　Itoshisa afurete yuku Hikari ga toketeku sono mae ni　Kokoro kara negaunda　Kono shunkan o　Towa ni wasure wa shinai to Tooku　Saki midareteru　SUTAAMAIN sora irodoru Sunny Place |-|Japanese= 一番近くで見つめてるよ　あなたのこと… 羽みたいに　両手を広げ　パウダーブルーの　海風集めて 肌触りのいい朝日の中　大きな笑顔あげたい 清らかな場所　探して泳いだ 記憶に心がぎゅっとなっても 一番近くで見つめてるよ 悲しい鼓動まで重ね合える 涙は祝福　暖かい日の　雪のように　消えてゆく 水際より　跳ねてる光　少し眠たい　瞼にまぶしい 窓辺にきて　右肩寄せると　過去と未来が　触れた シアワセの向こう　失くした約束 あなたの傷跡　痛むときには いつでも隣にいれればいい 出会うこの日を夢見てたの 涙の漣　胸を緩く　締め付けるよ　好きだから 明日も笑顔でいれればいい 誓い､絆も　どれひとつ手放せないの 一番近くで見つめてるよ 悲しい鼓動まで重ね合える 涙は祝福　暖かい日の　雪のように　ひらひらと |-|Romaji= Ichiban chikaku de mitsumeteru yo　Anata no koto… Hane mitai ni　Ryoute o hiroge　PAUDAA BURUU no　Umi kaze atsumete Hada zawari no ii asahi no naka　Ooki na egao agetai Kiyoraka na basho　Sagashite oyoida Kioku ni kokoro ga gyutto natte mo Ichiban chikaku de mitsumeteru yo Kanashii kodou made kasane aeru Namida wa shukufuku　Atatakai hi no　Yuki no you ni　Kiete yuku Mizu giwa yori　Haneteru hikari　Sukoshi nemutai　Mabuta ni mabushii Madobe ni kite　Migi kata yoseru to　Kako to mirai ga　Fureta SHIAWASE no mukou　Nakushita yakusoku Anata no kizu ato　Itamu toki ni wa Itsu demo tonari ni irereba ii De au kono hi o yume miteta no Namida no sazanami　Mune o yuruku　Shime tsukeru yo　Suki dakara Ashita mo egao de irereba ii Chikai, kizuna mo　Dore hitotsu te hanasenai no Ichiban chikaku de mitsumeteru yo Kanashii kodou made kasane aeru Namida wa shukufuku　Atatakai hi no　Yuki no you ni　Hira hira to KUROGANE |-|Japanese= Life is beauty, admire it.　無限の空へ 現晶の微笑み　奇跡に変えろ 明日さえも証明出来ず　悲しみが支配者になる 今､頬を伝う涙も　溢れ出した声　それさえも その全てを抱きしめて　命と正義のその為に 僕はただ───── クロガネ　強く　思い焦がれて　閃夜を散らして　高らかに舞った Life is beauty, admire it.　無限の空へ 現晶の微笑み　奇跡に変えろ 手のひらに描いた夢も　雨音にかき消されゆく 今､凍えそうな吐息も　月が溶けていく暗闇も その全てを護るため　愛は勇気へと昇華する 僕はただ───── クロガネ　熱く　燃え盛るように　火花を散らして　未来を信じた Life is beauty, admire it.　両手を広げ 生命の息吹が　奇跡を創る 僕はただ───── クロガネ　強く　思い焦がれて　閃夜を散らして　高らかに舞った Life is beauty, admire it.　無限の空へ 現晶の微笑み　奇跡に変えろ |-|Romaji= Life is beauty, admire it.　Mugen no sora e Genshou no hohoemi　Kiseki ni kaero Asu sae mo shoumei dekizu　Kanashimi ga shihaisha ni naru Ima, hoho o tsutau namida mo　Afure dashita koe　Sore sae mo Sono subete o daki shimete　Inochi to seigi no sono tame ni Boku wa tada ───── KUROGANE　Tsuyoku　Omoi kogarete　Sen ya o chirashite　Takaraka ni matta Life is beauty, admire it.　 Mugen no sora e Genshou no hohoemi　Kiseki ni kaero Te no hira ni egaita yume mo　Ama oto ni kaki kesare yuku Ima, kogoesou na toiki mo　Tsuki ga tokete iku kura yami mo Sono subete o mamoru tame　Ai wa yuuki e to shouka suru Boku wa tada ───── KUROGANE　Atsuku　Moe sakaru you ni　Hibana o chirashite　Mirai o shinjita Life is beauty, admire it.　Ryoute o hiroge Seimei no ibuki ga　Kiseki o tsukuru Boku wa tada ───── KUROGANE　Tsuyoku　Omoi kogarete　Sen ya o chirashite　Takaraka ni matta Life is beauty, admire it.　 Mugen no sora e Genshou no hohoemi　Kiseki ni kaero Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles